Lycanthropy
by Silvershadowe
Summary: Edward Elric is astonished when he wakes up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry with legs and arms of flesh and blood. He is even more surprised to discover that he is virtually unharmed. Little does Ed know, in this world, his golden eyes are not just hereditary...


**I know this is my second story in less than a week of joining , but I COULD NOT FIND A SINGLE STORY LIKE THIS IN ALL OF THE HPFMA FANDOM! So, it just wouldn't stop nagging at me, and I decided that since I couldn't find it, I would just write it.**

 **I'll still be doing The Second Toll, so don't you worry your pretty little heads. But my constant updates of that story will slow to a less... rapid pace. I hope you like this! So without further ado... Lycanthropy!**

"I think he's coming round!"

Edward Elric groaned and opened his bleary eyes, only to find he was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Immediately on alert, the blonde looked around. It looked like he was in some sort of infirmary. "Who're you?" he blurted.

An old man with a long beard smiled kindly. "I could ask you the same thing."

A greasy haired man with a long nose snarled, "How did you get onto school grounds? Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

Ed was taken aback. "The Dark Lord? Who's that supposed to be? Father? Fuhrer King Bradley?"

The three adults gathered around him gazed back in confusion. Ed pushed them aside, jumping off the bed. "Look, do you know where Al-" he stopped, gasping as he fell onto the floor. The constant that was his automail seemed to be missing. In its place was… "Oh my God," Ed breathed, staring at his leg of flesh and blood.

"What is it?" asked a woman with square spectacles, bending down to his side. "My… my leg…" he muttered, not sure whether to be happy or anxious. Quickly, Ed checked his arm to find skin as well. But if he had his limbs back, then what had Truth taken?

The sallow faced man frowned at him. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" Edward turned his blazing eyes on him. "Yeah, well you haven't answered mine either. Where's the equivalent exchange in that?"

The elder's face lit up. "Equivalent exchange? That's alchemy!" he cried. "So you are a wizard, then?"

Edward looked at him furiously. "Wizard? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

The man's face fell. "It seems I was incorrect."

"Course you were. Well, about the second part. I am an alchemist, and that's the closest thing to your 'wizardry' that humans are ever going to get."

"Alchemist? Like Nicholas Flamel?" the woman with the glasses asked. "Who?" said Ed.

Suddenly, a groaning from Ed's right sounded Edward jumped when he noticed that there were even more people here than he originally thought. A group of young teenagers stood around a bed occupied by a black haired boy who seemed to just be awakening.

"Harry! How're you feeling?" said a tall red haired boy.

"What happened?" gasped the patient, sitting up. Ed watched in confusion as they spoke of unfamiliar things, like 'Dementors' and 'Quidditch'.

When someone mentioned "Oliver", Edward sat up straight, much to the surprise of the bespectacled woman. "Major General Armstrong? Is she alright?" he called from the floor, marveling at the feeling of standing on both legs. "Who?" asked another redhead, looking identical to the first. Ed rolled his eyes. "Major General Armstrong! How you got on a first name basis is beyond me. She'd probably kill me if I called her Olivier."

"Sorry, what?" asked the black haired boy, thoroughly bewildered. A thought seemed to strike him."Have we been introduced?"

"State Alchemist Edward Elric. Who're you?"

Now everyone looked confused. "State Alchemist?" asked the old man. "Yeah, what of it?" growled Ed.

"Pardon me, but what exactly is a State Alchemist?"

Edward sighed. _Just like in Liore_ , he thought, only everyone was unfamiliar with the title. "Y'know, alchemists of the state? Working for the Amestrian military? How have you not heard of us?"

"Amestrian?"

Ed looked at them, dumbfounded. "As in Amestris? Where we all… are… Oh shit."

Their blank faces were evidence enough that none of the words he was saying made any sense to them. That could only mean… "Damn you, Truth," he muttered, then "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school of magic there is," said the bearded man. "Though I suppose I can't say. I am biased, after all. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of this fine school."

Ed placed his head in his hands. "Ohh, this cannot be happening…" he whispered. "Is Al here? A suit of armor? Or a boy who looks a lot like me?"

It made him happy to hear himself say it, the possibility that his transmutation worked, and that Al was back to normal. But Edward's heart sank when they shook their heads. "We found you outside the Quidditch pitch when we were bringing Harry here to the hospital wing," said a bushy haired girl.

"Hermione! What if he works for You- Know- Who?" seethed yet another redhead. The girl next to him, Hermione, rolled her eyes. "Ron, what does it matter if he knows where we found him?" she said, exasperated. Ron didn't look like he had an answer to that, and kept his mouth shut.

"If you don't mind, can you tell us a little about yourself? It's not every day we find unidentified teenagers on school grounds," said Dumbledore. "I don't have to tell you anything," shot Ed venomously. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what Truth took if it wasn't physical. "Maybe it's just isolation…?" he murmured. "No, then I would be alone."

"You said your name was Edward, right? Edward Elric?"

Ed looked up to see Hermione regarding him carefully.

"Yeah. So?"

She nodded. "Just checking. You're not a student," she said, not as a question, but as a statement of fact. "No. No, I'm an alchemist. I thought we already went through this."

Edward turned his gaze back to Dumbledore. "Where is this school of yours anyways? Is it in Aerugo? Creta? Xing? Drachma?" he asked, knowing the answer already, but asking nonetheless.

"I am afraid it is in none of those places. Hogwarts is in England," said the old professor. Ed sighed. "Look, d'ya know how to get to Amestris?" he pleaded, but to no avail.

No one spoke up.

"Is that where you're from?" asked Ron. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. And I need to get back there. My brother-" he cut himself off, not wanting to reveal anything more.

"Your brother?" asked the long nosed man, but received only glares from the blonde.

"I suppose you can stay here until we find out more about your situation," mused Dumbledore. "Keep an eye on him, will you Poppy?"

Another woman who had been standing off to the side nodded, but then said, "Can I speak to you a moment, headmaster?"

Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room with the lady.

"So, you really don't know how you got here?" asked the woman with the glasses. Ed opened his mouth, then bit his tongue. "No," he opted. It made much more sense than "I was sent by some crazy deity when I tried to bring my brother back to life".

"You asked me if I was a wizard," said the alchemist, changing the subject to one he was far more interested in. "Yes. You said you were not?"

"Of course not! Magic isn't real! It completely shatters every law of physics there is! It can't be possible."

Hermione smirked. "That's what I thought, but watch," she said, pulling out a stick. She _swished_ and _flicked_ it, and the bed next to Harry's floated three feet in the air. Edward jumped. "It's gotta be a parlor trick or something…" he muttered, barely noticing when Dumbledore walked back in.

The old wizard regarded him carefully. "Yes, he does have the eyes…" he murmured. When Poppy had brought him outside, the first thing she said was, "He's a werewolf."

"What?"

"The boy. He's a werewolf. I checked when I saw the golden eyes."

"You're sure?"

" _Yes_ , Albus, I'm positive."

Dumbledore considered this information.

"Well, I suppose we shall have to keep an eye on our young friend, now won't we?" he asked, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's protests as he walked back into the room.

 **A/N 2/14 I just realized that this is impossible if Ed has automail, so I changed that. If you noticed, kudos to you!**


End file.
